


Date Night

by ktj



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:28:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktj/pseuds/ktj
Summary: Канун дня Святого Валентина
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 4





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Date Night](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/617749) by lazy_daze. 



> Бета: Fanka

– Долбанный День Святого Валентина, – ворчал Дженсен, садясь в машину. – Долбанный повод наварить бабок на этом дерьме.

Джаред лишь приподнял бровь.

– Он же только завтра! Дженсен, остынь. Тебе опять нужен кофе?

Дженсен вздохнул.

– Заткнись и дай мой сценарий, – остаток пути он потратил на заучивание роли.

Студия переслала им на работу огромную кучу открыток-валентинок от поклонников: одни для Джареда, другие для Дженсена, некоторые им обоим, что было немного странно, несколько Сэму и несколько Дину.

Дженсен вообще хотел выбросить это громадное количество розовых и блестящих сердечек, но Джаред был ими совершенно очарован – большую часть своего обеденного перерыва (ту, во время которой он должен был играть с Дженсеном в видеоигры в своем трейлере) он потратил на прочтение максимально возможного количества открыток. Самые милые и наименее жуткие из них он откладывал, чтоб ответить на них позже.

День был долгий и утомительный, так что на обратном пути Дженсен чувствовал усталость и раздражение. Джаред медленно потер его плечи, впрочем, это было действительно хорошо, и даже почувствовав, как пальцы Джареда скользнули в его волосы едва он начал дремать, он не собирался его останавливать – так приятно, пусть и немного странно.

Дома они сразу повалились на свои постели, и Дженсен не вылезал из кровати до полудня следующего дня.

Джаред был в гостиной, он улыбнулся вошедшему Дженсену.

– С Днем…

– Не говори это, – предупредил Дженсен, прищурив еще сонные глаза. Держа кофе и булочку в руках, он уселся на диван рядом с Джаредом и зевнул.

Они смотрели какие-то дурацкие передачи по телику.

– Может, выберемся сегодня в «Мортон»? – ненавязчиво поинтересовался Джаред, скорее даже слишком ненавязчиво.

Дженсен повернул голову и нахмурился:

– Сегодня? Ну, гм… это…

– Чувак, я просто хочу хороший стейк. Я действительно давно не ел вкусного стейка. Под соусом из перца и с жирной жареной картошкой, – сказал Джаред, продолжая усердно пялиться в экран.

– Ладно-ладно, я понял. Я имею в виду, не будет ли это выглядеть вроде сви…

– А, ну да. В любом случае, я уже им звонил. Заказал столик.

– Ты слишком самоуверен, – усмехнулся Дженсен. – Только оденься в этот раз нормально, сучка.

Он снова отвернулся к телевизору, но краем глаза успел заметить мимолетную улыбку Джареда:

– Только если ты наденешь вязаный жилет.

Они так и сидели на диване, удобно вытянув ноги, пока те, наконец, не соприкоснулись...


End file.
